Our Love
by Rina Aria
Summary: Mungkin cinta ini tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Namun, cinta yang kurasakan kepadamu adalah nyata dan aku tidak ingin membuangnya. Karena itulah, dunia dimana kita bisa bersama, aku pasti akan mewujudkannya. Karena aku adalah orang yang egois dan aku sangat ingin memilikimu... dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya. JudexMilla


**Disclaimer: Rina gak pernah punya Tales of Xillia dan Tales of Xillia 2. Tales of Xillia dan Tales of Xillia 2 dari karakter sampai cerita na adalah ©Namco. Rina bahkan tidak punya PS3**

Oke, mungkin bagi para VocaLover RinLen yg entah bagaimana bisa nyasar kesini akan protes. Eh, tapi ini Rina cuman memperbanyak fandom ja kok~ mungkin suatu saat nanti Rina bakalan bikin fanfic English untuk TOX. Oke, daripada kelamaan, mendingan baca saja ya! Meski kalian yg mungkin tidak begitu mengenal Tales of Xillia, Rina berjanji akan berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan pembaca jalan cerita yang bagus untuk dibaca meski mengetahui 0 persen dari Tales of Xillia.

Setting cerita ada di jalan TOX 2~ dan untuk beberapa referensi na, silahkan membaca Aselia, Tales of Wiki atau lihat beberapa video di Youtube, banyak lho~ Rina sih merekomendasikan dari gameplay milik omegaevo*ution, dia keren.

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

Aku memutar-mutar pulpen yang ada di tanganku sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kutulis pada buku yang ada di hadapanku. Sebenarnya aku sedang menulis jurnal perjalanan, karena siapa tahu bisa berguna suatu saat nanti, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang harus kutulis sama sekali.

Aku melihat catatan terakhir yang kutulis sebelumnya. Isinya adalah tentang kembalinya Milla Maxwell yang kukenal dengan mengorbankan Milla. Kurang lebih aku tahu penyebab kenapa kepalaku jadi _blank _seperti ini setelah melihat catatan itu. Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kematian Milla yang digunakan sebagai korban untuk membangkitkan Milla Maxwell, Ratu dari Spirit.

Aku merasa bersalah, karena meski seharusnya aku berusaha menolongnya, dalam hatiku, aku lebih ingin bertemu dengan Milla. Kata-kata Redau menggema dalam pikiranku.

"_Kau ingin bertemu dengannya bukan… Maxwell yang sangat kau cintai,_" ujar Redau waktu itu.

Saat itulah, keyakinanku menjadi goyah. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Milla. Aku mencarinya, aku ingin menemukannya. Karena itu, saat Milla bangkit kembali, aku merasa sangat senang, meski seharusnya aku marah karena Milla dikorbankan tapi aku tidak bisa. Meski aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang berisi kemarahan pada saat Vel menelpon, aku tahu bahwa di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak bermaksud akan perkataanku.

"Milla…" gumamku. Maafkan aku Milla, aku adalah orang yang egois.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara masuk ke telingaku, dan seakan menjawab panggilanku, "Ada apa, Jude?" ujar suara itu dengan lembut.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Milla (Maxwell) yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah tenang. Kami berdua sedang berada di Ni Akeria, tempat dimana Milla dijadikan semacam sesembahan. Intinya, semua orang di Ni Akeria menyembah Milla.

Milla kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingku dengan gerakan yang elegan. Secara alami mataku mengikutinya, sementara aku menutup buku yang hendak kutulis. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan mendapatkan selembar pun tulisan untuk mengisi buku itu.

"Jude, apa yang tadi kau baca?" tanya Milla dengan sedikit nada penasaran.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, sebelum berkata, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu saja," ujarku dengan berusaha menutup-nutupi pikiran dan hatiku sendiri dari Milla.

Milla hanya mengangguk sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sebelum berkata, "Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau berbicara. Jadi, sekarang aku yang akan berbicara," ujar Milla dengan nada tegas.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan berpikir dalam hati bahwa Milla adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tapi, mendengar Milla akan berbicara aku jadi bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku dengan berusaha terdengar khawatir.

Milla meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Elle… sepertinya masih tampak marah kepadaku. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu," ujar Milla dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Milla dengan itu. Elle memang sangat dekat dan menyayangi Milla yang satunya. Dan karena Milla digunakan sebagai korban untuk membangkitkan Milla yang ada di hadapanku ini, Elle sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima Milla.

"Suatu hari nanti… pasti akan ada waktu dimana Elle akan menerimamu Milla. Lagipula, kau adalah orang yang baik," ujarku dengan meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Milla. Milla adalah orang yang baik, yang egois adalah aku.

Milla melihat ke arahku dengan tersenyum lembut dan mempererat genggaman tangannya padaku sambil berkata, "Aku berdo'a… agar waktu itu segera datang. Aku berterimakasih padamu Jude, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik," ujar Milla dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lemah. Dadaku terasa sakit seakan ditusuk-tusuk. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang kumiliki dengan Milla saat ini adalah cukup, tapi perlahan-lahan semua ini menjadi tidak terlalu cukup bagiku.

Tapi, Milla adalah Maxwell, setelah perjalanan kami kali ini selesai, maka dia akan kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Pada saat itu, maka akan ada sebuah tembok di antaraku dan juga Milla, aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan itu, tapi itu adalah suratan takdir yang seakan mengatakan bahwa perasaanku untuk Milla tidak akan terbalaskan. Mungkin karena itulah aku ingin mewujudkan sebuah dunia dimana manusia dan spirit bisa hidup berdampingan, semua itu karena keinginan egoisku untuk memiliki Milla.

"Hei, Jude, kemarin aku baru saja berbicara dengan Leia dan juga Elize," ujar Milla dengan mata yang tampak terbuka lebar.

"Eh? Memang berbicara tentang apa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa firasatku buruk.

Milla tampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "Nngg, begini. Aku baru saja membaca sebuah buku, dan aku menanyakan beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti kepada mereka. Tapi, mereka menahan tawa mereka ketika aku bertanya dan menyuruhku untuk bertanya kepada orang lain," ujar Milla dengan wajah bingung yang tampak sangat lugu.

"Memang buku apa yang kau baca?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran. Memang, meski tampaknya Milla bukan tipe orang yang bisa membaca buku, dia memiliki hobi untuk membaca buku, katanya untuk lebih mengerti isi hati manusia. Terkadang dia juga mengambil kalimat-kalimat di buku yang dia baca dan mengatakannya dengan wajah lurus meski sebenarnya kalimat itu sangat memalukan.

"Nnng, judulnya sih 'Paper Plane'(**1**) sebuah novel. Di dalam sana ada seorang gadis sakit-sakitan yang berkirim-kirim surat dengan seorang tahanan anak laki-laki. Si gadis mengirimkan suratnya dengan melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas, dan keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mengirimkannya. Lalu, ketika ayah si gadis tahu, si gadis itu dilarang melanjutkan surat menyuratnya, tapi gadis itu tidak memikirkannya. Si gadis yang menyadari waktunya akan habis mengirimkan surat terakhirnya kepada anak laki-laki itu, dengan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah. Lalu, ketika si gadis kembali lagi ke rumah sakit dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi dan menunggu waktunya habis. Selama itu, dia memikirkan anak laki-laki itu di setiap sisa hidupnya. Lalu, ketika akhirnya dia mati, dia berusaha mengambil surat dari anak laki-laki itu dan ayahnya itu membantunya. Di kalimat terakhir, gadis itu mengucapkan '_daisuki_' yang ditujukan pada anak laki-laki itu. Nah, itulah yang kutanyakan pada Leia dan Elize," cerita Milla panjang lebar.

Aku masih sedikit menyerap perkataan Milla sedikit demi sedikit, karena Milla baru saja menceritakan isi dari sebuah novel tebal. Tentunya aku sudah membacanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Milla mendapatkan novel tersebut.

"Jadi, Jude, apa kau tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata terakhir gadis itu?" tanya Milla tak lama kemudian.

"Kata-kata terakhir?" ujarku mengulang pertanyaannya.

Milla mengangguk, sebelum berkata, "Benar, yang '_Daisuki yo anata_' (arti: Aku menyukaimu) itu," ujar Milla yang seakan mengingatkan kalimatnya kepadaku.

Wajahku spontan memerah mendengarnya. Pantas saja Leia dan Elize tidak menjawabnya. Mereka berusaha menjebakku untuk menjelaskannya kepada Milla.

"Jude?" panggil Milla dengan heran.

Aku segera berusaha menghapus pikiran apa saja yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku dan berdehem. Dalam hati aku berdo'a bahwa penjelasanku tidak akan terlalu menyesatkan. Kemudian aku memulai penjelasanku, "Be-begini, jadi arti dari kalimat itu adalah perasaan dari gadis itu kepada laki-laki itu. Ja-jadi, pada cerita itu, gadis itu sangat menyayangi laki-laki itu hingga akhir hayatnya. Jadi, kalimat itu adalah salah satu ungkapan kepada orang paling dekat yang menandakan kasih sayangmu kepada mereka," jelasku dengan wajah yang kuusahakan selurus mungkin.

Milla mengangguk-angguk sebelum kemudian bertanya lagi, "Lalu, kenapa wajah dari tokoh utama dari salah satu novel yang kubaca mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengan wajah merah? Padahal dia tidak sedang demam. Jude, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" ujar Milla dengan lugunya lagi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan untuk meringankan saraf-saraf tubuhku setelah diberi pertanyaan beruntun oleh Milla seperti ini. Kenapa pertanyaan itu sangatlah sensitif dan mengena padaku? Aaah! Aku seperti sedang dijebak oleh seseorang!

"Begini… jadi, ada kalanya jika perasaan itu dari cowok untuk cewek atau sebaliknya, maka ada perasaan suka yang berbeda jenisnya dari rasa suka antara teman. Nah, itu membuat yang merasakannya menjadi menyadari keberadaan orang yang disukainya itu, dan merasa berdebar-debar ketika hanya berduaan," ujarku dengan bersikap tenang sebisa mungkin.

Milla kemudian berkata, "Heeh, manusia benar-benar sangat menarik. Aku jadi makin ingin lebih dan lebih menyukai dan mengerti manusia," ujar Milla dengan wajah lugu dan polos.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya. Milla memang amat sangat menyukai manusia, meski dia sebenarnya adalah Spirit of the Origin. Milla Maxwell yang paling kusayangi tapi tidak akan pernah kumiliki. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin membagi pikiranku yang tadi kepadanya.

"Omong-omong Milla, tadi kau bertanya tentang buku yang kubaca bukan?" ujarku dengan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Milla melihat ke arahku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar seperti sedang terkejut sebelum berkata, "A-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia sebenarnya juga ingin tahu.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikannya buku jurnal yang kutulis dari awal aku bertemu dengan Milla (meski aku menulisnya setelahnya), hingga kini kami bisa ada disini. Aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa aku tidak menulis yang aneh-aneh disana.

Milla tampak tertarik sebelum menyadari apa sebenarnya buku itu. Dia kemudian melihat kepadaku sebelum berkata, "Apa tidak apa-apa aku membacanya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya tertawa sebelum berkata, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya padamu," ujarku dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Milla melihat ke arahku sebelum berkata dengan nada terkejut, "Jude, apa mungkin kau… menyukaiku?" ujarnya dengan nada terkejut.

Mendengarnya membuatku seakan dikagetkan dengan sangat buruk hingga aku merasa jantungku akan lepas dari tempatnya. Spontan wajahku memerah dan tanpa melihat Milla langsung aku bertanya, "Ke-kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" tanyaku dengan terang-terangan malu. Aku hanya berdo'a agar Milla tidak menyadarinya. Kumohon, jadilah Milla yang lugu sekarang juga…

Milla meletakkan bukuku di meja dan bergerak mendekat sambil berkata, "Jude, wajahmu merah. Apa kau terkena demam?" ujarnya dengan lugu.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja hari ini cukup panas…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk mengarang alasan. Padahal aku tahu bahwa Ni Akeria sama sekali tidak panas.

Milla sepertinya menyadarinya sebelum berkata, "Jude, tadi kau berbohong bukan?" ujarnya dengan nada serius. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya makin mendekatiku.

Spontan aku mengambil jarak sebelum berkata, "Ti-tidak kok…" ujarku berbohong. Ukh, sekarang aku berusaha membohongi Milla.

Milla bergerak mendekat lagi sebelum berkata, "Tidak, kau sedang berbohong," ujarnya dengan nada tegas yang terdengar serius.

Aku bergerak semakin ke samping hingga aku kehilangan pegangan dan terjatuh, sementara Milla yang masih dengan gigih menginterogasiku menjadi ikut terbawa karena dia menarik jubah labku.

"Uwaa!" teriak kami berdua saat kami terjatuh dari kursi dan bertemu dengan lantai.

Aku merasakan kepalaku seperti terkena lantai, dan tubuhku ditindih sesuatu yang cukup berat. Sambil menggosok kepalaku yang sakit, aku berkata, "Adu-du-duh… baru pertama kali ini aku terjatuh ke lantai dengan cara yang memalukan…" erangku sambil tetap menggosok kepalaku yang sakit.

Setelah aku berkata begitu, aku bisa mendengar Milla berkata, "Ju…de…" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar putus-putus.

Spontan aku melihat ke atas dan menyadari posisiku dan Milla saat ini. Singkatnya, Milla berada di atasku dengan kakinya berkaitan dengan kedua kakiku sementara kedua tangannya berada di atas dadaku dengan wajahnya yang berada tepat di hadapanku.

Aku bisa merasakan dadaku berdegup dengan sangat kencang hingga aku khawatir akan terdengar oleh Milla. Milla sendiri tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya dan hanya menatapku. Matanya yang berwarna ungu kemerahan menatap lurus kepadaku tanpa ada keraguan.

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku meletakkan tangan kiriku pada pipi Milla dan tangan kanaku pada belakang kepalanya. Aku kemudian bertanya, "Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanyaku.

Milla tampak terkejut, tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, aku menghapuskan jarak diantara kami berdua dan melekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Aku bisa mendengarkan Milla seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya.

Saat bibirnya kurasakan terbuka, secara reflek aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku melilit lidah Milla dan memastikan bahwa akulah yang mendominasi. Aku merasakan setiap tempat dari mulut Milla, dan aku tidak menemukan perlawanan dari Milla, entah kenapa. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dan mengambil udara miliknya tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, aku melepaskan Milla dan melihatnya. Dada Milla naik turun seakan berusaha untuk mendapatkan udara yang hilang dan pada ujung bibirnya terdapat aliran saliva yang bergerak ke bawah wajahnya. Kemudian dengan tegas aku berkata, "Sekarang kau mengerti jawabannya bukan Milla? Maaf aku berbohong," ujarku.

Wajah Milla seakan memerah di hadapanku, tapi aku tidak mengerti apakah alasannya. Dengan segera aku memindahkannya dari atas tubuhku kemudian berdiri sendiri. Tepat pada saat itu, aku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

Aku melihat ke arah Milla sekali lagi dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu Milla, karena itu aku akan mewujudkan dunia dimana Spirit dan juga Human bisa hidup bersama-sama," ujarku dengan tegas.

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu Milla, karena itu aku akan mewujudkan dunia dimana Spirit dan juga Human bisa hidup bersama-sama," ujar Jude dengan tegas.

Aku melihat ke arah lain seketika aku mendengar pernyataannya yang sangat tegas. Ketika Jude menciumku, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa bergerak di bawah kendalinya dan suara dari jantungku melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga kupikir akan lepas.

Jude membuka pintu, sementara entah kenapa mataku mengikuti sosoknya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Jude yang sekarang berada di hadapanku, sangatlah berbeda dengan Jude yang kukenal dua tahun yang lalu. Jude sekarang jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, lalu rambutnya yang dulu sangatlah rapi sekarang menjadi sedikit acak-acakan. Jude yang dulu akan selalu bersandar padaku seakan itu adalah hal yang alami, tapi sekarang dia berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah dari Jude, pandangan matanya yang sangat jujur dan lembut yang melihatku tanpa ada keraguan di dalamnya.

'Aah… dadaku sama sekali tidak berhenti,' pikirku sambil meletakkan tanganku di depan dadaku. Entah mengapa rasanya debaran ini sangatlah nyaman tetapi juga asing.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Jude berkata, "Milla, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu katanya," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"A-_aa_… aku mengerti," ujarku sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Lalu, aku berusaha untuk berdiri karena tadi Jude menurunkanku dari atasnya dan membuat posisiku duduk di atas lantai. Entah kenapa pada saat aku hendak menggerakkan kakiku untuk berdiri, rasanya seakan-akan kakiku tidak ada disana.

Jude sepertinya menyadarinya dan berkata, "Sini, gunakan tanganku untuk membantumu," ujarnya dengan lembut dan tangan yang terulur ke arahku.

Mendengarnya entah kenapa dadaku menjadi makin bergemuruh. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan telapak tangan Jude pada telapak tanganku. Kehangatan yang seakan-akan menyelimutiku dan menghangatkan hatiku, terasa seperti Jude yang sedang menghiburku ketika aku merasa sedih.

Jude melihatku dengan tatapan heran, sebelum bertanya, "Kau tidak bisa berdiri bukan? Jadi, biarkan aku membantumu berdiri," ujar Jude dengan heran.

Wajahku entah seberapa merah, tapi aku merasa bahwa merahnya bisa mengalahkan warna dari tomat. Aku kemudian menjawab, "A-aku mengerti itu," ujarku dengan meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas telapak tangan Jude.

Jude langsung mencengkram erat telapak tanganku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tangan Jude juga menjadi lebih besar hingga aku merasa bahwa telapak tanganku jauh lebih kecil darinya, tapi kehangatannya tetaplah sama. Jude kemudian menarikku hingga aku berdiri dengan tegak sebelum melepaskan telapak tanganku dengan tersenyum sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dadaku makin tidak terkendali.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan selalu datang dan membantumu, Milla," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku merasakan wajahku menjadi panas ketika aku mendengar Jude mengucapkan namaku dengan sangat lembut. Ketika Jude mengucapkannya, aku seperti merasa bahwa nama itu sangatlah indah. Apakah namaku itu memang berkilauan seperti itu, ya?

"Te-terimakasih… Jude," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri meski sepertinya mustahil.

Jude kemudian berkata, "Sama-sama. Aku akan mencari udara segar sebentar. Berbicaralah dengan tenang dengan orang yang ingin menemuimu itu," ujar Jude dengan tersenyum kepadaku. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sementara orang lain memasukinya.

'Aah… dia pergi,' pikirku ketika Jude pergi. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya suara hatiku itu tidak hanya ada satu saja.

Spontan aku melihat ke samping dan melihat Undine, Sylph, Gnome, dan Efreet yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang membuat perasaanku jadi buruk. Karena itulah, aku melihat kembali ke arah orang yang ingin menemuiku dan ketika aku menyadari keberadaannya, dia mulai bercerita.

Aku mendengarkannya dengan teliti, meski di sela-selanya aku mendengar para Spirit yang lain seakan membicarakanku di belakang. Setidaknya aku bisa mendengar mereka menyebutkan nama Jude berkali-kali sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang membuatku ingin memukuli mereka satu persatu setelah ini.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Jude masuk, dan entah kenapa mataku spontan mengikutinya. Dari belakangku aku bisa mendengar para Spirit bergosip ria tentangku.

Setidaknya aku masih bersyukur bahwa aku masih bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan yang disampaikan entah siapa yang menemuiku tadi. Jude kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang lembut, dan entah kenapa aku spontan melihat ke arah pintu merasakannya.

Tepat saat itu, Ludger dan juga Elle memasuki rumahku. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya pikiranku bisa teralihkan dari Jude. Tapi, di ujung pikiranku aku masih mempertanyakan kenapa aku merasa berbeda di dekat Jude, ketika aku mengingat perkataan Jude itu tadi tentang suka.

Dengan jelas aku mengetahui bahwa perasaan ini berbeda dari ketika aku berbicara dengan orang-orang lain. Mungkin yang kurasakan pada orang lain adalah perasaan suka sebagai teman. Tapi, perasaanku pada Jude memiliki wujud yang berbeda. Jadi, apakah ini memang… rasa suka yang lebih dari teman? Apakah itu berarti… perasaanku sama seperti Jude?

"Milla?" ujar suara seseorang yang seakan menyadarkanku pada kenyataan.

Spontan aku melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Jude yang tampak khawatir padahal kami berdua sama-sama sedang berjalan yang seingatku berhubung ke Liese Maxia. Eh, sejak kapan aku berada disini? Aku melihat ke depan dan Ludger juga Elle sedang berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang dan sepertinya menikmati waktu mereka sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Ludger dan Elle ada disini, aku tidak perlu bersikap aneh di depan Jude, aku bisa tenang.

Jude melihatku tanpa bersuara lalu berjalan dengan santai sebelum berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau sangat diam Milla, jadi aku sedikit khawatir," ujar Jude dengan wajah lega.

Aku merasa dadaku menjadi berdegup dengan kencang dan ketika aku menyadarinya aku terus melihat ke arah Jude. Sebelum aku ketahuan memandangi, aku melihat ke arah tangan Jude, dan mengingat kehangatan pada saat dia membantuku berdiri tadi.

Aku mendekatkan tanganku mendekatinya dan menyentuhkan jariku pada telapak tangannya. Jude sepertinya sadar, sebelum melihat ke arah tangannya dan ke arahku. Aku merasa bahwa wajahku panas, dan dengan seluruh keberanianku aku berkata, "Bolehkah aku… menggandengnya?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

Jude melihatku ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku spontan melihat ke arah Jude ketika dia berkata, "Tentu," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Sepanjang kami bergandengan, aku jadi menyadari banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak akan terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Bibir Jude yang tadi tersambung dengan milikku, kelembutan dan kehangatan yang sangat lemah tapi begitu berarti. Lalu, setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan kembali pada dunia Spirit dan tidak terlihat lagi oleh manusia, meninggalkan Jude. Pikiran itu membuatku sedih, karena aku merasa ingin berada di dekat Jude sedikit lebih lama lagi, sedikit lebih dekat lagi. Tapi, meski itu adalah suratan takdir, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menghapuskan pikiran ini ataupun keinginanku yang mungkin terdengar egois. Apakah Jude juga merasakan hal yang sama, ya? Apakah itu penyebabnya dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan menciptakan dunia dimana manusia dan spirit bisa hidup berdampingan. Apakah semua itu… adalah demi keinginannya untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi bersamaku? Jadi, perasaan yang kurasakan ini memang sama seperti Jude.

Aku mengerti sekarang… aku menyukai Jude… meski suatu saat nanti waktu akan memisahkan kami berdua. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyerah akan perasaan ini. Aku menyukai Jude, dan Jude menyukaiku. Dunia dimana kami bisa hidup bersama… aku berdo'a agar itu segera terwujudkan…. Tapi, sebelum itu….

Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku pada tangan Jude, dan Jude melihat ke arahku dengan heran. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa…" ujarku.

Benar… untuk sekarang ini… aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan yang menggenggamku dengan erat ini.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

(**Di Normal POV / 3****rd**** Person POV**)

Di salah satu taman kota di Il Fan, Jude tampak sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang sempit dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Jude tersenyum melihat isi dari buku itu yang bertambah banyak meski dia tidak pernah menulisinya sama sekali. Buku yang seakan-akan menghubungkannya dengan orang yang paling disayangi tapi kini tidak bisa lagi dilihatnya.

"Semenjak Ludger pergi… sudah 3 tahun ya," ujar Jude ketika dia membalik satu persatu halaman dari buku yang merupakan jurnal itu.

Jude kemudian melepaskan pandangannya dari buku itu sebelum memperhatikan gelang yang terpasang pada tangannya. Gelang itu adalah sebuah _prototype_ buatan salah satu ilmuwan kenalan Jude yang bekerja sama dengannya untuk membuat cara dimana manusia dan spirit bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia mengetahui bahwa Jude pernah bertemu dengan 2 Spirit tingkat atas, yaitu Milla Maxwell, Ratu dari Spirit, dan juga Musee kakak dari Milla dan merupakan Great Spirit.

Sebenarnya, benda itu pernah di tes oleh seseorang bernama Ludger Will Kresnik (**2**) tapi dibilang masih belum membuahkan hasil. Jadi, Jude yang harus kena getahnya dan menjadi korban kedua dari benda itu meski dia baru memakainya kemarin.

"Andai saja aku bisa berbicara dengan Milla lagi…" gumam Jude sambil melihat gelang yang diangkat ke atas garis pandangannya.

Dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Pasti akan ada suatu hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya lagi, seperti waktu itu," ujar Jude dengan menurunkan gelang itu dan beralih pada buku yang sempat dia lupakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba kalung pemberian Milla yang digunakan oleh Jude mulai berkilauan. Jude yang menyadari bahwa kalungnya terasa panas segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam pakaiannya.

Ketika Jude melakukan itu, gelang yang digunakan Jude bereaksi dengan kalungnya sehingga menyebabkan sekeliling Jude menjadi sangat terang. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, kalung tersebut memancarkan cahaya kebiruan yang sangat terang.

Secara spontan, Jude menutup matanya karena cahaya tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya. Selama cahaya itu berlangsung, matanya terasa sakit, pertanda bahwa cahaya itu masih belum padam.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit di matanya menghilang dan Jude perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan terbelalak melihat apa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Di hadapan Jude, berdiri Milla dengan ujung jarinya menyentuh kalung Jude, dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya. Mata Milla juga tampak sama terbelalaknya seperti mata Jude. Spontan Milla menarik tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Mi-Milla… bagaimana bisa kau ada disini…" ujar Jude dengan terkejut.

"A-aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama… ta-tadi aku hanya berniat untuk melihat keadaanmu, la-lalu tiba-tiba gelang dan kalungnya berkilauan. Ja-jadi, aku penasaran, dan menyentuhnya lalu… kau tahu sendiri," ujar Milla dengan nada terkejut yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka berdua bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, dan Milla duduk di sebelah Jude seperti kelelahan. Jude hanya memandangi Milla dengan tidak percaya. Namun, entah kenapa dia menjadi ingat tentang saat dimana dia mendapatkan 'bukti' dari Maxwell.

Tapi, Jude tampaknya tidak ingin mengatakan kemungkinan itu dan berkata, "Tapi meski begitu. Kalau Milla sudah terlanjur ada disini kau membutuhkan tempat untuk tinggal bukan? Ah, dan apa kau tahu kapan waktumu selesai?" ujar Jude dengan memandang Milla dengan lembut.

Milla mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Benar juga, ya. Aku berada disini karena kebetulan dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali jadi aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Mana yang ada disini juga semakin menguat jadi sulit untuk menentukan kapan waktuku akan habis atau kapan aku bisa kembali. Benar-benar diluar dugaan…" ujar Milla dengan wajah yang tampak berpikir.

Jude melihat Milla, sebelum menggenggam tangannya. Milla spontan melihat ke arah Jude, dan Jude tersenyum ke arah Milla sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau tinggal di tempatku? Aku tinggal sendirian, dan aku sering berada di Il Fan. Aku bisa menemanimu," ujar Jude dengan tersenyum ke arah Milla.

Wajah Milla spontan memerah sebelum berkata, "A-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Milla dengan suara tidak percaya dan wajah yang memerah.

Jude hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Milla kemudian melihat ke arah lain sebelum berbisik pada Jude, "Tolong rahasiakan aku Maxwell dan… aku tinggal di rumahmu… rahasiakan dari semuanya," bisik Milla dengan wajah merah.

Jude melihat ke arah Milla sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke rumahku? Waktu istirahatku sebentar lagi habis," ujar Jude dengan tertawa ke arah Milla.

Milla kemudian ditarik oleh Jude menuju rumahnya di Il Fan. Tapi, sebelumnya, Milla berkata, "Jude, aku ingin berbicara sedikit," ujar Milla dengan perlahan.

Jude menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa Milla?" tanya Jude dengan wajah senang pada Milla. Jude memang senang bahwa dia bisa melihat Milla lagi.

Milla melihat ke arah lain dan menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak tahu kapan akan kembali lagi, jadi dia ingin mengatakan hal yang dia rasakan pada Jude. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia sangatlah gugup bahkan lebih gugup dari saat dimana dia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Maxwell.

Jude melihat ke arah Milla dengan khawatir, saat tiba-tiba Milla berteriak, "Aaah! Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Milla sebelum menarik Jude. Jude yang tertarik, merasa kaget ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengenai bibirnya dan lebih terkejut lagi bahwa Milla yang melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Milla menarik wajahnya dan dengan wajah merah dia berkata, "Jude, aku menyukaimu," ujar Milla dengan spontan melihat ke arah lain.

Wajah Jude tampak terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan Milla. Namun, perlahan-lahan wajahnya melembut sebelum meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Milla sekaligus membuatnya melihat ke arahnya.

Jude tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Kalau kau ingin melakukannya… kuajarkan yang benar," ujar Jude, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Milla.

Milla awalnya kaget, tapi ketika dia merasakan bahwa Jude menciumnya, spontan ia menutup matanya dan menikmatinya selama yang dia bisa.

Setelah Jude melepaskan Milla, Jude menggenggam tangan Milla dengan erat, sebelum berkata, "Aku menyukaimu Milla," ujar Jude.

* * *

~**The End**~

* * *

_Ohohohoho, Rina sih sebener na tahu True Ending na Xillia 2 seperti apa tapi Rina gak bisa baca kanji yang muncul karena Rina tahu hanya kanji dasarnya saja. Baiklah sekarang untuk note!_

(**1**): Referensi dari lagu Vocaloid Rin Kagamine dengan judul yang sama

(**2**): Mengacu pada Musee Episode lihatlah, itu sangatlah lucu! Terutama kalo mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

_Oke, mohon_** review**_ na ya!_


End file.
